


THE STEP BROTHER

by hilson



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Pseudo Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: my second story





	1. Chapter 1

Akihito dreaded the thought of seeing his half brother, he really did love him and had always been very close to him, since they were first introduced to each other. His step brother was always there for him, even went along with Akihito's crazy plans when they were younger, that always got them into trouble always saying " anything to make my babe happy", however as they grew older he became overly possessive of him, wanting to know all his activities, friends especially anyone who dared sexually advanced on him, he could beat them up and others just disappeared or their parents relocated to work far away; money speaks anyway and his step brother's mother had it all. 

He thanked Karma that they didn't live in the same house, he lived with both his parents while his step brother with his mother, however he was going to stay with them for a few months, because his mother had to go for business abroad, worse they were sharing a room. If touches and hugs could kill, he could have already been forgotten by the World, his step brother was always feeling him up, making him sit on his laps even around their parents, maybe his parents were air heads or just thought it was normal as Akihito had thought when they were young,; as he reached high school and people started getting hurt for just looking at him, he realized it was something entirely different.

"Aki-chan, Asami his here, come help him carry his luggage to your room."

"Fuck", Akihito cursed loudly he was suppose to have taken a shower and arranged the room before he arrived, but he was lost in his thoughts since he woke up. 

"Coming!" he answered, wearing his robe, he hurried downstairs and swept into very strong arms, as soon as he reached the last step. 

"I missed you. " Asami whispered into his ears then kissed his hair.

"Put me down, you overgrown teen, and you just saw me yesterday at the closing assembly"

Squirming he was let down however Asami's hand remained at his waist, holding him close. 

"Aki-chan thats no way to be talking to your brother, he just misses you. Now help him with his stuff"

He just rolled his eyes, took the smallest bag and headed upstairs.

"Sorry Ryu-Chan, he must have woken up at the wrong side of the bed. "

"It's okay Takaba-san, I wasn't offended."

"I have told you time and again call me mom. "

Asami just smiled then nodded, took his remaining bags and followed his love upstairs, he won't get over the fact he was going to stay near his prince charming the whole summer. The first time he had met his baby brother, he had been enchanted By his looks, then he got to know his intriguing personality and he was spellbound. Akihito was his and anyone who stood between them was as good as dead, he had tried to get Akihito to see only him and know only his touches, but the stubborn kid didn't eve realize the significance of it, omly saw him as his beloved elder brother. Currently he was trying to keep his distance, maybe he had finally understood Asami's motives and was afraid. Well Asami wasn't worried, he had the whole summer to show him pleasure and that he was safe in his elder brother's arm


	2. Chapter 2

In the bedroom, Akihito had a towel around his waist heading to the bathroom, he heard Asami's entrance but didn't bother to acknowledge his presence, he slide the door shut too bad it didn't have a lock, because he had felt the possessive stare from that bastard, making gin feel like a cornered prey, he didn't want him near. 

Five minutes later the door slide open, a naked Asami stepped in, smiling as he enjoyed looking the magnificent body in front of him, it was all his, his Babe didn't even hear him enter, he was always like that never paying attention, it worried him alot that one day Akihito could be in harms way, and couldn't even realize until it was too late; that's why he had people following him discreetly when he couldn't do it, entering quietly and sliding the door shut, he wrapped his arms around his babe from behind, who yelped in surprise the shouted.

"WTF, you nearly gave me an heart attack! " 

"That's because you never pay attention to your surrounding."

He answered calmly, Akihito hated that every calm baritone voice in times like this, it was like nothing vexed the great Asami. Once he had kicked him in his family jewels, he just calmly looked at him and said, "don't destroy what will nourish you and be the tool of your pleasure" freak, Akihito shook his head to bring it back to the present.

"Whatever, get out I will be finished in a minute."

"I want shower with you, we have done it since we were young, what's the problem now?"

"That was before you became a pervert."

"I have never changed and never will, Babe."

"Well you were just too good at hiding your spots. "

"Or you were just not paying attention, my kawaii Aki-chan." 

"Don't call me that!! "

Asami didn't reply, he took the washing sponge from Akihito's hand, washed him gently, while smelling his hair, Akihito tried to get away, but was held tighter as he squirmed, then suddenly stopped as he felt something poking his lower back.

"You might want to stay still, my control isn't unbreakable."

Asami whispered hoarsely, he froze in place letting Asami finish the cleaning, though when Asami's hand slide through his butt crack, caressing his hole, he pushed him away rinsing and got out of the bathroom. Entering his room he was speechless, he never understood how Asami could clean a room in minutes, this just proved he was an alien clean freak. He got dressed quickly, ate his breakfast in a flash, trying to escape his brother, By the time he was at the door, Asami was behind him. 

"Don't you have anything useful to do? "

"I just want to spend time with my baby brother ."

"Whatever"

Akihito walked out, heading to Takato's house, they were supposed to meet there, then go to the game archade. Arriving at Takato's place, who was with Kou and Takato's elder brother, Suoh; he knew he was cornered, with his step brother and Suoh, he wouldn't lose them in the streets, Suoh might be huge, but he was fast. 

"Hey Aki-chan, Asami-san Just on time but one problem, Nii-San's car won't fit us all."

"Then he can remain. " Akihito pointed at his brother.

"Why don't you guys go ahead, Aki-chan and I will follow."

He glared at the annoying prick, turning around he saw his friends getting into Suoh's car. 

"Don't I have a say in this", he shouted his friends looked at him apologetically, he didn't understand why people obeyed when Asami spoke, he was just human, an arrogant and possessive one at that, he was the only one with insight and fought back. Maybe if he knew that was one of the reasons Asami was obsessed with him, he could just be passive; Asami grabbed him pulling him towards their house, he tried planting his feet firmly on the ground, it was no use like a rat pushing an elephant.

On the way, he just stared out the window trying to shut his brother's presence out, his aura was as big headed as the owner always invading Akihito's private space, worse Asami was holding his hand between them, he just glared at him close his eyes and focused on the music playing; he knew he could just hurt his tiny hands if he pulled forcefully, as many times in the past. Asami savoured the feeling of his Babe's soft hand, it was a good start that Aki didn't pull away like he normally did, he had waited for so long and still nothing, he was getting impatient, every male and female fall to kiss his feet, only this Brat fought him, however he didn't wish to break that spirit, that's what made him special.

At the game arcade Asami got out to open the door for Akihito, who was already out heading into the building, Asami just smirked his Aki-chan was tiny but not fragile, he never allowed even his parents to treat him like a glass, even at a tender age; following him he met Kirishima who had arrived earlier at the door, signaling him to keep an open eye; his Babe was as cunning as they came, he would disappear worse than smoke on a windy day, they stayed till sunset. Asami won a lot of gifts for his Aki-chan who didn't seem interested, though his eyes said otherwise; after dinner at a family restaurant they bid each other goodbye because Asami wanted to take Akihito to a movie alone, and used his I will kill anyone who interferes voice. A new horror movie had just been released, though he didn't tell Akihito the type of movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, commenting and the kudos

Asami had enjoyed the movie, though he didn't know what he was watching, people dying for no reason and being lazy to save themselves, Aki had held his hand tightly, sometimes hiding his face in his chest and eventually ending in his laps when the main character was eaten alive, he would never understand why Aki loved horror movies if he found them scary, he was sure Aki could have nightmares as every night post a horror movie, though he already had a plan to distract him. After the movie they headed home, with Akihito sleeping as soon as he got in the car, he had to carry him into the house; wondering where Aki's parents were, since the house was dark, though a note on the table informed him they could be back late or the next day. 

Carrying his precious bundle into their room, stripping them then proceeded to wash the day's filth from their body, caressed, kissed and cleaned every inch of the fragile, soft body in his laps, thinking of the day he will finally do "things" with the body's owner wide awake, hear his moans, making him writhe in pleasure, holding him tight for dear life. Drying them then tucking his brother in bed, he wondered how Aki Will react waking up naked beside an equally naked Asami, smirking he pulled him closer, head resting on his chest; squashing his arousal, he slipped into dream world.

Akihito woke to something holding him tightly, he couldn't move, and something poking his inguinal area, moving his hand with much difficulty, with the intention of moving the poking rod from his person; reaching it he felt a very huge, horse-like warm and pulsing fleshy rod, swallowing hard when he realized what it was, and whom it belonged to,curiously he moved his hand along it trying to compare its texture with his, hoping it was the same since Asami outdid him in size, but it was different Asami's was too veiny, unlike his smooth like a baby's butter. Hearing a groan deep from Asami's chest, he paused not wanting to wake him, he didn't have a reasonable explanation for his exploration, the bastard's brain was too filthy to accept curiosity as a reason. 

"Don't stop kitten."

Asami said moving his hand to circle Akihito's tiny ones, trying to pull is hand in vain, Asami just tightened his grip. 

"would you want your brother to suffer?"

He asked miserably, knowing he couldn get his kitten right where he wanted, Aki may fight and call him names, but he couldn't ever watch even the darkest of souls suffer, he was too good for his own good.

"But it's wrong and worse you are my brother."

"who said so? giving pleasure to the one you love isn't a crime. You love me, don't you? "

"Yes but... "

Asami moved his other hand to Aki's cock, holding it the right tight and stroking, trying as he could Aki couldn't fight with the pleasure the hand gave. 

"feeling good."

"y-e-e-e-s-s-s"

Aki sighed, now he understood why his big step brother didn't want him to stop, however his super ego was still trying to resist, this was a taboo, if known he could get into trouble, though he doubted Asami could get into trouble, he always seemed to emerge from dirt rather clean.

"Stops, I feel like peeping. " 

Asami's laughter resounded in the room, his kitten was truly innocent, he was sure the boy has never touched himself in any sexual way. He felt honored to be his teacher, and he could teach him pleasure not known before in the four corners of the world, this was just the beginning. 

"Aaaaaahhhh, Ooohhh my god! "

Aki's trembling Body that was as taunt as a stretched string, brought Asami back to the present, he had missed the dessert, atleast he still had the main meal, Akihito had just come his first, he licked his fingers, tasting the honey that was Aki's, sweet but still bitter just the way he liked his sweet things.

"That's disgusting! what is that? Am I sick? " he was panicking.

"No. love, that shows that you enjoyed what I did. " 

Asami kissed him on the forehead, he blushed covering his face, uncovering Aki's face, with a stern look on his face.

"Never hide any part of you from me, Takaba."

He warned, Akihito swallowed and nodded, Asami always used his surname when he was angry or serious.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the best feeling Aki had ever felt, he couldn't deny Asami that pleasure after it was given to him, he could do it just this once and then never again, but he knew deep down he was lying to himself, he wanted to feel it again. He was wondering what the white stuff was and why Asami seemed to enjoy its taste, would Asami secrete the substance, would it taste nice, could he give the same pleasure he got to his beloved brother, or disappoint him. 

"Kitten it's time to rest."

"What about you, isn't it uncomfortable."

Before Asami could answer, he reachedge for his cock, and started to massage it, seeing some clear liquid on the tip, rubbed it with his finger; Asami moaned deep in his chest, bring his fingers to taste, he didn't like the taste but it wasn't that bad, he now understood why Asami liked it, it was bitter.

"Will the white stuff come out? "

"Patience love, you will be rewarded soon."

Holding onto his big brother's manhood, he imagined a lollipop, starting to salivate, he must have skipped his oral stage in development, he always liked sucking. 

"Can you lie on your back, I want to try something."

Asami didn't wait to be told twice, his kitten had requested, Aki disappeared under the blanket, reaching his target he tentatively licked the cock, surprised at how smooth it was even with the thousands of veins; putting the head into his mouth he circled it with his tongue, playing with the slit on top. 

Asami was in seventh heaven, he had been given blowjobs by many experienced guys, however this inexperienced, shy and clumsy mouth was the best, guess it wasn't about the action but the feelings and genuine effort, he couldn't imagine how it could be with an experienced Aki-chan. He wanted to feel the throat of his kitten but could wait, this was good enough for the time being; he was about to cum, why not surprise his love, he smirked as Aki started to choke and cough. 

"Bastard, you could have warned me. "

Aki shouted getting out from under the blanket, his face covered with Asami's seeds, glaring at his inconsiderate brother.

"Cute, looking all mine. "

"Pervert!"

Aki blushed, Asami had a way of making him redder than the reddest shade of red. 

"Look who is calling me a pervert, I didn't know you were that courageous."

Smirking, he took a corner of the sheets, wiped Aki's face then pulling him closer, tomorrow would be a Busy day, he could teach his kitten anal pleasure.

"Good night otouto."

"Good night Nii-San."

Akihito replied snuggling closer to the warm body, " what has just happened?" He wondered as sleep overcame him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Ryuichi woke up alone in bed, Akihito's side having already grown cold, he should have known better and restrained him, because one thing his kitten knew best was to run away from him. calling his friends, none had seen his slippery Akihito. Ryuichi had planned to woke up with his kitten in his arms, take a shower with him and do nasty things to him, a delicious breakfast cooked together and finally his beloved on his lap eating from his fingers. Now it was just a fantasy, because of his nasty kitten.  
After six in the evening, he finally got a confirmation that his baby brother was in an apartment in town, it was registered to an alias; worse a woman was with him, his kitten needed a lesson on consequences of betrayal. Stationing his friends around the exits, he soldiered to the front door, he could hear laughter and the Tv. Opening the door with a spare key he had kirishima procure, moving silently through the corridor following the noises, he was welcomed with a scene of his kitten sitting on the back of a girl wearing a flowery kimono, his arms around her shoulders, laughing at something she was saying.  
The woman calmly turned her head to look at him, nudged a clueless Akihito, telling him it was time to go in a very masculine voice. Ryuichi felt anger boiling in his veins, the woman was apparently his sworn enemy, Feilong; his kitten having realized he was caught, scrambled to his feet, saying hurried goodbyes and looking for a way to escape.

"Aki-darling, use our secret escape route, he has his goons waiting for you, outside."

Hugging Feilong, he ran further into the apartment, causing some raucous then it was quiet; Ryuichi let him, he had to deal with this scum, continuing to glare at the now smirking bastard, he moved towards him with an intent to kill.

" Stay away from my brother. "

" Or what? are you jealous, on mighty Asami."

" Just stay away or there will be problem. "

" Can't do that, he is my darling and I can't fathom hurting him."

Warning given, he walked out of the apartment, he didn't have time for this, he had a kitten to punish, outside he realized that Akihito had gotten away, hi day was just getting more annoying, was he suppose to spend his summer chasing his kitten.   
Arriving home he found his parents were back, and Akihito sitting comfortably on a couch watching a show, when he saw him he tried to escape to their room, only to be forced to sit on Ryuichi's lap.

" Kitten I am not very happy with you, first you leave me alone in bed after our passionate night, then you go gallavating with the enemy. "

" Fei fei is my friend, your fight doesn't involve me ", he protested deciding to ignore the first part of Ryuichi's sentence.

" I don't want him near you", pulling his kitten closer and inhaling his sweet aroma, then whispered.

" It makes me jealous, I don't want to share you with anyone." Akihito froze, how could a simple guy like him make his super popular brother jealous.

" Oohhhh how cute, you boys are very close, to strengthen this bond, your father decided to book a cabin in the woods for a family camping, fishing and bonding time."

" Noooo please mom, anything but that."

Ryuichi couldn't ask for a more perfect plan, alone to do whatever he wanted with his kitten, accompanied with two air heads parents who won't notice or oppose, with a plus side of Akihito having no where to run to. Thanking his parents he pulled an angry and pleading Akihito to their room to pack and prepare for the real summer holiday to start.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, they arrived at the cabin in the evening, the drive over had been hell for Akihito, his parents were in the front chatting away, while his brother was terrorizing him. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, caressing his thighs, fleeting over his hard on; whispering how good he felt and smelt. worse his blowjob from Asami had conditioned his body to react to his touches, he was painfully hard with no relief, and an unwanted stimulation.  
Since it was late, they couldn't do much except built a fire and prepared dinner, maybe he would finally rest for a night, before his tormentor started again. How wrong he was, Ryuichi convinced their parents to let them camp outside, at first he was well behaved, even lent him his phone, since Akihito was a goody two shoes, who had obeyed his parents and left his at home. Then he went out to void, when a warm hand covered his dick, as he finished his business, the owner of the hand pulled him close, kissing his shoulder as he stroke his quickly hardening dick.

" Oh kitten, I just can't get enough."

" Ryuichi, please stooop I..I...I dad and mom will find us."

" Relax, let me take care of you, you don't want your balls to turn blue, do you?"

" A..a...and W...w..ho..sent fa..a..u..lt is that!"

" That is why I am taking care of it."

His mind was protesting, but the pleasure was great, his brother's warm body was comforting, he wanted to feel the climax, as his body accepted the pleasure him mind questioned the morality of it. Ryuichi was his brother, they shared blood even if a little bit; this was an abomination. pure pleasure coursed though his body, as he climaxed then darkness.  
When he came to, it was dawn the next day, he was hot and couldn't move, panicking he tried to get free, only for whatever was holding him down to tighten.

" Calm down or you will wreck our sleeping bag."

" Get off you overgrown mutt, I am suffocating. "

" You wound me, Aki-chan."  
Freeing himself, Akihito realized they were both naked, his brother really had no shame, bending to look for his clothes, he saw his brother enjoying the view, literally fooling. Dressed he walked out shouting at his brother.

"Pervert, I hate you."

" I know." Ryuichi replied smirking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuichi was always confident, he couldn't remember anytime he wasn't sure of himself and his actions, except with his kitten, he was at a lose. He couldn't control himself around him, he just wanted to have him in his arms; to show him how much he loved him, how he meant the world to him. However he was just pushing him away, he couldn't stop touching and feeling him up; this was the only way he knew how to show his love, though it looked like it wasn't enough or too much. His fear of losing Akihito, of being hated by him was becoming real, the more Akihito said it, the more it broke him inside.  
Later, Akihito swallowed his pride and asked his brother to track him fishing, his parents were clueless as a newborn; by evening he was nearly a pro and had a great time. It was the first time, he and Ryuichi had talked about normal things, joked and just had a good time without tension and fights. Ryuichi was not half bad, he was a good listener and very reasonable, a change from his parents. That night they had fish for dinner, and storytelling around the campfire, a very relaxing night; however Ryuichi didn't harass him that night, he even slept in a different sleeping bag.  
The next few days, Ryuichi behaved like an ideal big brother, taking him fishing, teaching him to hint and going to explore trails; never touching him even a pat on the head, Akihito could still catch him staring at him hungrily and spotting a very painful looking hard on. He tried to convince himself that His brother had lost interest in him, which somehow made Jim sad, though all cues pointed to No. his brother looked subdued and he absolutely detested this change, he missed his perverted brother and his attention, not the normal one but their usual one.  
Ryuichi on the other side was trying his best to control his urges, it was the hardest thing in the world; his kitten was a walking temptation. He was willing to sacrifice his feelings to preserve their weird relationship, he could be the best big brother, that is what normal big brothers did. However his balls were turning blue, and his dick for the feeling of his kitten. But he couldn't phantom Akihito really hating him.


	7. Chapter 7

" If you look any longer, your eyes will fall off."

" Then stop being a tease, my control isn't that legendary. "

Akihito was current walking around their tent naked as the day he was born, he was bored of the current Asami, he just wanted get his fun or maybe not so fun brother back; maybe this would work, since his brother was a pervert through and through. Bending over with his back side towards his brother, displaying his cute ass, he continued pretending to be looking for his pajamas.

"Akihito, please put something on before I do something both of us will regret."

"Do your worse, bastard."

Ryuichi had tried, so he couldn't be blamed for Akihito pushing all his red buttons simultaneously. He pounced even before he realized, causing Akihito to fall on his sleeping bag, he did waste time, tasting every part he could reach, he had missed this taste; oh god, he was nearly Cummings, he could wait no longer. Getting rid of his boxers he started rutting against Akihito's back, it felt better than the first time he discovered orgasm.

" Get off brute, you are hurting me."

Akihito was getting scared, Ryuichi had never reacted like this, maybe he had pushed too far. He was really afraid that Ryuichi could hurt him, he hadn't stopped when he told him, though he never listened. He continued rutting until he came with a groan, painting Akihito's back white; turning them so they were spooning, he kissed his hair, thanking him silently he really needed that.

" Sorry if I scared you."

"I am not scared of you bastard."

" Thanks anyway. "

" No need, I was just worried your dick would feel off, from being hard every time."

Laughing loudly Ryuichi pulled him closer, he was surprised Akihito noticed his little problem, he was always clueless. He was just happy to hold his beloved in his arms that the moment, he could repay him soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Asami. woke up rejuvenated, his beloved had come to h willingly, he wanted to drown him in his love. Opening the sleeping bag he turned his naked kitten on his stomach, appreciating the sight before parting the ass cheeks in front of him and devoured the twitching hole. Tasting the musky taste, jus made him hunger for more, pushing this tongue further as the muscles soften and parted under it, he could seriously get used to this. Akihito woke up moaning, he was feeling pleasure burning in the pit of his stomach, at first he thought it was due to his dream about Ryuichi blowing him; turning to look at the origin of the pleasure, it was none other than his perverted brother literally eating his asshole.

" Stop bastard, that is downright disgusting. "

Ryuichi didn't bother answering, just continued while sneaking his hand between Akihito and the sleeping bag, touching his dick pushed him over, it was more powerful that just a blowjob. By the time he came back to earth, he was already dressed and Ryuichi was telling him to hurry up for breakfast. He tried to get angry, pin it on Ryuichi for being a pervert; however he was the one how started it last night, he was turning to be a pervert like him, this scared him. He couldn't face his parents and brother at the moment, sneaking out of the tent he ran into the forest.

Asami was really getting tired if this game, he had thought he made progress, Akihito had initiated the action willingly and now he was run away again. Maybe he should give that tease a taste of his medicine. Akihito came back before dark, Ryuichi just continued making dinner, continued Hus activities like the previous day, being a normal big brother.


	8. Chapter 8

In the tent, he stripped got into their shared sleeping bag, without a word and turned his back towards Akihito and slept. Akihito wanted to complain as usual, but seeing as Ryuichi didn't acknowledge him he to went to sleep. The next morning Akihito was woken by strange sounds, looking for the source, Ryuichi was naked leaning against their bags, stroking his dick giving Akihito the full show. Ryuichi had heard him waking but he pretended to be in his world till he finished, cleaned up and walked out leaving Akihito still digesting the scene, spotting a morning wood.  
It was the planned day for a family swimming in a nearby stream, Ryuichi was walking around in a tiny boxers, if it could be called that, showcasing his spectacular body, Akihito could stop following the curves of his body, the outline of his cock and movement of his firm ass. He was in hell, his morning wood hadn't gone down; he skipped breakfast because he was too ashamed to sit around with a hard on. In the stream he was the first to jump in hoping it could work, but Ryuichi was incorrigible showing his swimming techniques, his muscles contracting and relaxing seductively, how the droplets of water running down his body as he stood, amplifying his perfection and worsening Akihito's torment. it was like his body was hyper aware of Ryuichi and his effects on it.  
By the afternoon second day since his torment started, his parents were worried because he avoided everyone; however Ryuichi as the perfect brother made sure he was fed but also made sure he took care of his dick business around Akihito every time, while pretending he didn't exist he didn't even complain when Akihito went back to his sleeping bag. Akihito was running mad, his skin was crawling tight and nearly bursting; sneaking to the stream as he had the previous day, took out his dick stroking fast, he didn't want to be caught but each time it became harder to reach completion, it wasn't as good as Ryuichi's hand and with all the hurry it was getting chaffed with minimum pleasure, he was getting tired of this it was just annoying, he couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks.  
Ryuichi had been watching, at first he thought it wasn't working as Akihito avoided him, until he started to see the cracks, looking closely he noticed the never ending arousal, his kitten would now experience his torment, it was great being in control, he was also hurting and longing for his beloved but this was more fun. Then he saw tears and anguish in his eyes and couldn't continue, he had to comfort him this was meant to be a lesson not a sadistic torture, walking silently towards the crying boy he gathered him into his arms, sat with him on his laps at the edge of the stream, gently tucking his painful dick wincing as Akihito hissed, comforting him as he hummed comforting sounds. Waiting for him to calm down, so they could talk because he realized Akihito couldn't have suffered if he didn't want him a little bit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kitten, are you okay? why are you crying?"

" Don't pretend you care, you abandoned me!"

" Sorry Akihito, I didn't mean to be as cruel as you, you also did the same to me countless times."

"Me? when have I ever pretended you don't exist, or went out of my way to make you horny just for funs."

"But you have, always running away even though you know I love you."

Akihito couldn't deny that, he was being an hypocrite condemning Ryuichi for doing what he always does, always pushing him away then drawing him in, worse calling him a pervert for wanting him; and here he was complaining about the lack of the same perverted action. This was wrong though, a taboo, also how could Ryuichi love a guy like him, he had seen the kind of people falling for his brother and he was no where near there class.

"This is wrong, incest is disgusting."

" Do you love me, Akihito? "

" I...I.... I, why are you asking?"

" Just answer and if you lie I will know and be hurt."

" I guess."

Knowing better than to push his luck, Ryuichi accepted the answer it was still a yes no matter the way it was frame, plus Akihito was over blushing if he pushed harder he might faint from all his blood rushing to his face and neck.

" Do you think I am disgusting?"

" Well you are a pervert."

" Akihito! "

" Okay okay, no you at a great person, more than me."

" Does what you feel really disgust you?"

" No, the feeling is pure something I have never felt for anyone else, it's confusing and annoying sometimes. "

" I understand kitten, and if we don't have a problem then it can't be a taboo, as you said it's pure."

" Bu.. u...u..t..."

Ryuichi couldn't take anymore stalling, they were both hurting enough they just had to decide, if their love was worth it or not, he had already decided it was worth it. However the last word could be from Akihito, he could never force him. He knew this was a low blow but...

" Akihito, you have to decide, if it's a no I will leave you alone, be a normal brother. "

Akihito loved Ryuichi just the way he was, he enjoyed the attention he got, like he was the only person in his world, he didn't want to lose that and get a boring normal brother. And thinking about someone else getting his Ryuichi angered him more than he was willing to admit. He could enjoy it for as long as it lasted, and he had no proof that Ryuichi didn't like him the way he was, even his friends had noted hr was happier with Akihito around.

" What about mom and dad? "

" They never notice anything, and when that time comes we will deal with it."

" You're right, guess it won't hurt to condone your perverted ways."

Ryuichi felt like shouting to the world that he had won, got his beloved at last; he could still see some hesitation in Akihito, good thing he now had a lifetime to prove himself. Now he just wanted an alone time with his new boyfriend, to spoil him without their parents interference. Helping his kitten to his feet, he took him back to the campsite to inform their parents they were going on an adventure for a day or two; he already knew a perfect cave that could work as a good honeymoon suite.


End file.
